Fire
by StormWolf77
Summary: Tenten and Hinata have been friends for a while. What happens when they go to a high school together? First chapter is a NaruHina. NejiTen, HinaNaru, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, KibaIno. Rated T just in case. Please R&R, my first fanfiction ever! XD
1. Ramen

**Hello! Welcome to my first chapter. This is my first story, so flames are okay with me. Please review when you finish! XD**

**~StormWolf**

Chapter 1

_NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, KibaIno, ShikaTema_

_Tenten, Naruto, Hinata_

Tenten frowned and reached for another arrow from her quiver. Her arm muscles quivered as she aimed her shot carefully at the center of the target and fired the arrow. It spilt the previous arrow straight in the center. (They were all bull's eye.) Smirking, Tenten decided to challenge herself by shooting two at once. One of the arrows made the bull's eye but not exactly center, and the other one landed on the outmost ring.

"Dang!" She exclaimed, silently cursing.

"I… I think th… that was f… fine." A voice stammered from behind her. Tenten spun around, finding herself looking at a blushing Hinata.

"Hinata! She scared the crap out of me! Where did you come from?" Tenten mockingly glared at Hinata.

"I… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Hinata gasped.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I was joking. No wonder you get picked on so often. Heck, I was just kidding!"

Hinata blushed and muttered something. "… ramen… fire…"

"What? Speak up, my youthful child!" Tenten said in an imitation of Gai-Sensai. Hinata, however, didn't get the joke.

"N… Naruto wanted me to cook ramen for him, and he tried to help and part of the kitchen is on fire!" Hinata said in a louder voice.

Tenten immediately burst into laughter. "He (laugh) what? You mean (laugh) he set his house (laugh) on fire? Oh wait, why was he asking you to cook ramen for him? Are you guys dating or something?"

Hinata turned even redder. "No! We were just… Oh, just drop it! Naruto might get hurt now while we are talking!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, but allowed Hinata to drag her to Naruto's house. Once she was there, she ran in and looked at a laughing Naruto.

"Hinata! (laugh) You actually (giggle) fell for (laugh) it! I was (giggle) kidding! And (laugh) there wasn't any (giggle) fire in the (snort) first place!" Naruto burst out.

Tenten began to join in the laughing, and Hinata gave Naruto a small half-smile. _Of course,_ Tenten thought, _she can never glare at her precious Naruto, much less hurt him._

Tenten rolled her eyes at Hinata and said to Naruto. "As your punishment for torturing poor little Hinata, you have to let us eat half your ramen that she so _kindly_ cooked for us. Got it?"

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of a dinner plate. "What? But… But its mine!"

"Why? Hinata was the one who used her own money and bought it AND cooked it, so that should make it hers, right Hinata?"

Hinata's cheeks had a slight tint of crimson. "No… It's okay! Y… you guys can eat it!" 

"See? _Hinata_ agrees with me, so that means that it should be MINE!" Naruto growled at the same time as his stomach growled, which sent Tenten into a fit of laughter.

Finally, when Tenten recovered, she informed Naruto with a smirk on her face, "Yeah, but Hinata said that WE could eat it, but no only YOU!"

Naruto pouted. "Hinata! Please!"

Hinata was now as dark as a red tomato. "N… Naruto k-kun! It- it's also for T-Tenten. Y-you can share it!"

Naruto gave her a small glare that Hinata shrank back in. Tenten, on the other hand, was clapping. "You see, Naruto? I told you Hinata agreed! Now, give me half!"

A now grumpy Naruto passed Tenten a bowl of ramen, but not before shooting her and Hinata another death glare. Hinata looked like she was about to cry.

"Naruto-kun, I can get you another one! Please!" She cried out.

Naruto gave her another glare and turned away. Hinata gasped. Suddenly, Tenten and Naruto began to have another laughing seizure.

"Hinata! I was _joking_!" Naruto gasped between his laughing.

"Hinata! You fell for that! It was so (laugh) obvious!" Tenten giggled.

Hinata turned a shade darker (if that was possible) in her cheeks. "G… guys! That wasn't very nice!"

Naruto walked up to Hinata and gave her a bear hug. "There you go. I am deeply sorry that I hurt your feelings." His eyes said differently; he was barely keeping from laughing.

Hinata's face was literally on fire.

**Hey, Hinata! He's holding you!**

_Y-you shut up, inner! He's only h-holding me because he's sorry!_

**You and Naruto, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-**

_B-be quiet!_

**Ooooh! You're stuttering! You only stutter when you are nervous! **_**Someone's**_** in love!**

_Mind your own business! And… is it really that obvious that I l… like him?_

**Yup! Don't hide from your precious inner, okay Hinata?**

_Just b- be quiet!_

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto shouted while shaking her.

Hinata nodded and looked away. "Oh! Y-yes I am!"

Tenten had an evil smile on her face that Hinata didn't quite like. "Well, it's nice to see you two lovebirds making up and getting all moony and lovey dovey, but I really have to be going. Kiba is going to be worried where I am…"

Hinata's lightish face began to return as she nodded again and stammered, "S- should I escort y-you there?"

Tenten rolled her eyes while smirking. "It's okay, I can leave you two lovebirds here while I go home. Wait, are you guys going to kiss?"

Hinata's face started turning red again. "T-tenten kun! It's not like that!"

Naruto shouted at the same time, "YOU SHUT UP TENTEN!"

Tenten smirked again but turned around, humming 'Here comes the bride.'

Naruto glared at her before turning back to Hinata. "Well, now that _she's_ gone, I get all the ramen!" More gently, he added, "Don't worry, I'll give some to you, I'm not _that_ greedy."

Immediately, Hinata shook her head. "No, don't, Naruto. I'll make my own when I go back home. It's really okay, keep it!" Suddenly, Hinata noticed how hasty she sounded, and she was horribly aware how dumb she must have sounded. "T-that is, er…"

She broke off into an awkward silence and just stared at Naruto. Luckily, Naruto was a bit of a "slow person," and he didn't notice. "Okay, I'm not going to protest!"

Naruto began to slurp frantically at the ramen, sucking in all the vegetables with the meat. Mmm, the taste of it all! Right then, he was a little aware of how Hinata was staring at him, and it began to make him a little uncomfortable. Slowing down his pace, he also saw that Hinata was looking faintly amused and a little nervous. Naruto also became aware that he should have insisted upon giving Hinata more of the ramen; it was more gentlemen like. In a very businesslike tone, he asked her, "Lady Hinata Hyuuga of the great Hyuuga clan, are you absolutely positive that you do not want any ramen?"

Hinata shook her head. "Wha- Of course I'm sure! A-and you don't have to call me Lady Hinata Hyuuga of the great Hyuuga clan, just H-hinata is fine." She said, blushing a little.

Naruto shrugged. "Okay."

Hinata watched him in fascination as he slurped down two bowls in thirty seconds straight. Smacking his lips, got up and stretched. "That was really good, Hinata. You should cook for me more often."

And before Hinata knew what was happening, Naruto's lips gently brushed the side of her cheek before it was gone, and Naruto was clambering up the stairs, burping. When he reached the top, he turned around and called to her, "Thanks for the meal. Do you need a ride home?"

Hinata shook her head, still dazed. "N… no Naruto-kun. I can walk home myself, p-please don't worry!"

Naruto burped again and shrugged his head. "Whatever you say. When you leave, can you lock the door? The keys are under the door mat." Then he turned around again and walked through the door to his bedroom and closed it.

Hinata stared after him, one hand on her furiously blushing cheek where Naruto had kissed her. She stumbled over her feet to the door and locked it like he asked her too.

**Hey outer! Good job, he kissed you!**

And for once, Hinata agreed with her inner.

**Yay, I got the first chapter in! Please review! :D  
>~StormWolf<strong>


	2. First Day

**Hello! Lots of thanks to InsaneNinja and MrsDeidara who reviewed my story. I love you both now! Just in case you were wondering, Kiba is Tenten's brother in this story. Tenten doesn't have a dog though. Sorry, I didn't mean to repeat the same chapter twice. My dad only lets me use my computer forty minutes everyday, and plus I have to do my homework in that time too.**

**~StormWolf**

Chapter 2

_NejiTen, KibaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema_

Tenten's POV

MEEP! MEEP! MEEEEEP!

I blinked my eyes and groaned as I slapped my annoying alarm clock. Grumbling, I sat up and checked the time.

7:30 AM *OFF  
>Wednesday<p>

_Oh, dang. Today's the first day of high school. It starts at 8:15, so I better hurry._ I grunted and got (more like fell) out of bed. Changing quickly out of my PJ's and pulling on a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, I looked in the mirror and frowned while I took my comb and yanked through a few knots. _Ow._ Finally, when my hair was smooth, I pulled it up into my two Chinese buns.

**Hello, Tenten! Up and early, aren't you?**

_Shut up, inner._

**Now now, that's not very nice!**

_I'm not very nice when I'm grumpy. And if you care for your life, you had better shut your mouth._

**Well, technically I'm not really TALKING to you; you're talking to yourself.**

_You. Are. Pissing. Me. Off. And a mad Tenten is NOT cool._

**Well, you can't hurt me, because I AM you.**

_Just shut up for a moment, please?_

**Because of the kindness and youthfulness of my heart, I will.**

_Just shut up._

**You're basically telling yourself to shut up.**

_Yeah, well it's now 7:49 and I better go down stairs._

**Yep, mum's going to kill you.**

_Kill us, more likely._

I tumbled/fell down the stairs and saw a note and a plate with eggs on it on the kitchen table. The handwriting on the note was from my mom. I quickly picked it up and scanned over the note.

**Dear Tenten,**

**Be good while I am gone. I am picking up Akamaru from the vet. Kiba is with me, so don't get freaked out if you don't see him. I left some eggs for you just in case you got hungry for breakfast. Don't forget that Hinata is going to come over to pick you up for school.**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Mom**

_Oh yeah, I forgot. Akamaru is at the vet. Nyah, she didn't have to mention, "Be good while I'm gone." What can I do, blow up the house? And Hinata is picking me up…_ I frowned a little, but I ate the eggs and reached for my bag.

I've known Hinata since kindergarten, and we became the best of friends (exaggerating a little here). Then we met Naruto in seventh grade, and Hinata became pretty moony. Not that I'm against it or anything, but yeah.

8:00 AM

Wednesday

**DING DONG! DING DONNNGGGG!**

"Coming!" I shouted and ran to the door. Hinata was already there, smiling nervously at me.

"O… Oh! H-hello, Tenten. A-are you ready to g-go?" She stammered, making me smile.

"Just give me one second. I'll be right back." I ran back into the house and grabbed my spotted backpack and my iPod and ran back to greet her. "Back!"

"O-okay. Do you want to d-drive?"

"Sure, no problem." I smiled and Hinata passed me the keys. Then, I ran into the driver's seat while she stumbled over to the passenger's seat. I drove at a pretty fast pace of about 40 miles per hour, constantly glancing outside or at my watch.

8:06 AM  
>Wednesday<p>

Dang, nine more minutes to get there, plus get to the first class. Tomorrow I am DEFINETLY setting my alarm clock a little earlier. Maybe 7:20? Yep, that sounds good.

"Um… Tenten-chan?"

"Please don't call me that. Nyah, I'm not little anymore."

"S-sorry, Tenten! Ermm… It's 8:09, we b-better hurry."

"That's what I'm trying to do." I drove a little faster, hoping no one would notice that I was driving 45 miles an hour instead of 30, which was the speed limit.

8:11 AM  
>Wednesday<p>

Finally, _finally_, we were there. I ran out the car and tossed Hinata the keys, which she didn't catch but reached over to pick it from the ground.

"Where's your first class?" I asked her.

Hinata fumbled for her schedule, frowning a bit. "It's history. Why?"

"Nothing, can I see your schedule?"

"S-sure."

Hello, Hinata. Welcome to Wakahi High School. You locker number is 17. Your locker combination is:  
>Turn right 2+ turns and land on the number 2.<br>Turn left 1 time and land on the number 31.  
>Turn right and land on the number 14.<p>

Your schedule will be:

Home Period: Art Class with Asuma 8:15- 9:30  
>Second Period: Math Class with Jariyai 9:35- 10:35<br>Third Period: English Class with Kakashi 10:40- 11:40  
>LUNCH: Cafeteria 11:40- 12: 40<br>Fourth Period: Science Class with Orochimaru 12:45- 1:45  
>Fifth Period: Gym Class with Gai 1:50- 2:50<br>2:50 SCHOOL ENDS

"Wow! You take Art Class as your choice?"

"Y-yes. C-can I see your schedule?" Hinata looked faintly embarrassed.

"Sure, no problem. It's 8:12, we still have some time."

Hello, Tenten. Welcome to Wakahi High School. You locker number is 18. Your locker combination is:

Turn right 2+ turns and land on the number 7.  
>Turn left 1 time and land on the number 10.<br>Turn right and land on the number 7.

Your schedule will be:  
>Home Period: Gym Class with Gai 8:15- 9:30<br>Second Period: Math Class with Jariyai 9:35- 10:35  
>Third Period: English Class with Kakashi 10:40- 11:40<br>LUNCH: Cafeteria 11:40- 12: 40  
>Fourth Period: Weapons Class with Anko 12:45- 1:45<br>Fifth Period: Science Class with Orochimaru 1:50- 2:50  
>2:50 SCHOOL ENDS<p>

"Wow, we have 2 classes together!" Hinata sounded both surprised and pleased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yay… I guess? Look, we have Gai for gym. Remember, he used to teach us PE in fifth grade? Wow!"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, I remember he used to blab on and on about how youthful we were. I hope he's changed, I can stand him once a week, but not once everyday!"

I laughed along with her, noticing that she wasn't stuttering like she usually did. Just then, a pink hair girl and a blondie came along, smiling.

"Hey there! What's your name?" The blonde asked me.

"I'm Tenten, and that's Hinata." I replied, also answering for Hinata.

The pinkette smiled. "Those are nice names. I'm Sakura, and that's my annoying and weird friend Ino. Nice to meet you."

I smiled back at them, shaking Sakura's hand.

"So, what's your first class?" Sakura asked me.

"Gym class." I answered without looking up.

"Cool, that's my class too. Why don't we just swap schedules?" She asked me. I nodded, and handed her my schedule while she looked at mine.

Home Period: Gym Class with Gai 8:15- 9:30  
>Second Period: English Class with Kakashi 9:35- 10:35<br>Third Period: Gymnastics Class with Kurenai 10:40- 11:40

LUNCH: Cafeteria 11:40- 12: 40

Fourth Period: Math Class with Jariyai 12:45- 1:45  
>Fifth Period: Science Class 1:50- 2:50<br>2:50 SCHOOL ENDS

"Wow, we have a lot of classes together." I noticed, smiling at her.

Sakura shrugged. "Yep. Guess what? Me and Ino have almost the exact same schedule!"

"Great! That means I'll be seeing her around a lot." I looked at Hinata, who was starting to stare at Naruto again. "Hey, HINATA! Class is going to start soon!"

She jumped and looked wildly around. "Oh, sorry!"

Sakura shrugged, before nudging Ino on the arm. "Hey, who's that guy over there?" She pointed to a scowling boy with long brown hair.

"O-oh, that's Nii-san, I mean Neji Hyuga. H-he's my cousin." Hinata explained.

Ino giggled. "Why are a bunch of girls crowding around him?"

Hinata shrugged. "He's the first person under 7 to ever reach black belt. He got it when he was six years old. Of course, he's older now, but yeah."

I smiled. "Cool."

**BRIIINNNNNGG! **

"Class is starting! See you around, bye!" Ino yelled and sprinted off. Hinata rushed away, too, leaving Sakura and I alone.

"Okay, let's go to gym class. Race you there!" I yelled and began to run.

I crashed into something warm.

Standing right in front of me was Neji Hyuga, glaring down.

And let me tell you something. Being in front of a mad black belt person who is glaring down at you is NOT fun.

**Yay, I finished! Wow, I can't believe how many emails I got telling me that someone added this to their favorite story list. I love you all! Please review!  
>~StormWolf :) :) :) :) :)<strong>


	3. Interesting Gym Class

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I got grounded (again), because I got a B on my math test. Thanks to… I'm too lazy to put down your names, but thanks to whoever reviewed! All seven of you! :)  
><strong>

**~StormWolf**

Chapter 3

_Regular POV_

Tenten sucked in her breath quickly and sharply, staring up at Neji. His gaze somewhat softened as it traveled over her chocolate eyes, her Chinese buns, and her sunburned cheek. Tenten suddenly became aware that she was blushing furiously.

"Stay out of my way." Said the hawk-eyed boy (not really furiously) before he whipped around and stalked out.

Tenten looked at Sakura. "Wow, that was weird. And scary."

Instead of feeling sorry for her, Sakura began to smirk.

"What?" Tenten demanded at Sakura, suddenly feeling a little defensive. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Sakura turned away while dog-whistling. "It's nice to see you and Neji getting along so well. It just shows what a cute couple you guys would make! I mean seriously, you should have seen your face. It was like a tomato!"

"You little… SHUT UP! It's not like _I_ was the one who purposely crashed into him."

"Tenten… you did."

"LET'S JUST GO TO CLASS!" Tenten felt her face turning red again, so she rushed ahead of Sakura towards the gym.

"Hey, Tenten! TENTEN! CHILL! I was joking, alright? I just wanted to see your expression when I said that. He was kind of mean, crashing into you like that and then yelling at you."

"He was not!" Too late, Tenten saw that she was defending Neji.

Sakura waggled her eyebrows.

Tenten glared at her before rushing into the gym. Inside was a creepy man dressed in green and another guy next to him who looked like his minion.

"Hello, everybody! I am Gai. Call me Gai-Sensei!" The man in green said, flashing everyone a smile that showed all his teeth while doing a 'youth pose.'

Tenten sweat-dropped along with Sakura and the rest of the class.

"Alright, we shall pair up in groups of two! First, we shall youthfully warm up with your partner. Help your partner to do 500 push-ups. Then, we shall youthfully help our partners do 1,000 sit-ups! Once you finish that, we shall do 100 laps! Let us begin our wonderful journey on the path of youth!"

The minion next to him cried, "That was beautiful, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-"

"Ahem." Tenten cutted in, looking from Gai to Lee.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT THE YOUTHFUL TIME WITH ME AND GAI-SENSEI?" Lee shouted, causing her ears to hurt.

"Sorry!" Tenten yelped, inching back again.

Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Hey, do you want to be partners?"

Tenten shrugged, still a little taken aback by Lee's reaction. "Sure."

Sakura smiled an evil grin that made Tenten feel a little nervous. "You're first. I'll help you do 500 push-ups."

"Wha- HELL NO!" Tenten yelled, glaring at Sakura. "You're first!"

"Too bad. Get down, or Gai or Lee will yell at you again."

Neji's POV

_Who was that girl? Why wasn't she afraid of me? I mean, she didn't seem girly like the other pink haired girl, but she was blushing when she saw me. Strange combination. _I thought, wandering around the halls. _Weird._

"What time is it?" I asked no one in particular.

**You have a watch, dumby. WAKE UP!**

_Oh yeah…_ I glanced down at my watch. "8:23… Oh, crap! I'm late!"

My first class was with Gai in the gym. I rushed in just as Gai was doing some kind of youth pose. "Alright, we shall pair up in groups of two! First, we shall youthfully warm up with your partner. Help your partner to do 500 push-ups. Then, we shall youthfully help our partners do 1,000 sit-ups! Once you finish that, we shall do 100 laps! Let us begin our wonderful journey on the path of youth!" He announced.

"Hey, want to partner up with me?" I asked a raven-haired boy next to me. He glared at me.

"Whatever."

_Cocky. Just like the other girl who crashed into me… ARGH! NEJI! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! _I thought to myself.

"Hey, loser, are you going to sit there all day or are we going to start?" He glared at me again.

"Shut up. I'll go first."

"Whatever."

I dropped down into my push-up pose as he laid his foot against my back not too gently.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" I muttered, letting him put pressure on my back with his foot. "6… 7… 8…"

~*3 minutes later*~

"168… 169… 170… 171… 172… 173…"

"Go a little faster, we're not going to have enough time for mine." He growled. "Neji, right? Hurry up, loser."

"What do you think I'm doing?" I snapped back at him. "174… 175… 176…"

~*10 minutes later*~

"Now whose the loser?" I smirked, seeing Sasuke sweating. "You're only on 300 push-ups… And you're sweating already!"

"You… shut up!" He growled, as another drop of perspiration dropped onto the floor."

"Whatever." I said, adding a little more pressure on his back.

"327… 328… 329… 330… 331…" Sasuke grunted, looking like he wanted to kill me. "332… 333… 334... 335…"

"Hurry up. Another group is already getting up for sit-ups." I commanded, enjoying his pain. _With group is it?_ I turned around, and saw the group that got up. With _her_.

That girl.

_Tenten's POV_

"Whew. I'm exhausted." I said, wiping sweat off my forehead.

"Wow… we only did 300 each." Sakura smirked at me. "I'm sweating too, though…"

She looked over everyone's head and her gaze landed on a raven-haired boy who was still on his push-ups. And Neji was lying his foot on his back.

"What's the matter? Do you have a crush on that guy or something?" I asked her, smirking at her outraged expression.

"…"

"So? Do you?"

"…Yes."

"Woah, I didn't expect you to answer that so quickly. Wow." I said, looking at her.

"Gee… You won't tell anyone, will you?

"What's his name, anyway?"

"Sasuke."

"Okay… How long have you liked him?"

Sakura glared at me, but suddenly she seemed to brighten up. "Now that I told you my crush… You have to ask Neji out!" She said, smugly.

"Wha- HELL NO! AGAIN! NONONONONONONO!" I cried.

"Come on, Tenten."

"No. Let's start our sit-ups."

"Fine. God."

~*10 minutes later*~

"Our teacher has GOT to be trying to kill us." I announced, clutching my stomach. Though I only did 781 out of the 1,000, my stomach still hurt a lot.

"Nah, probably just trying to help us get 'stronger.' Nothing out of the ordinary." Sakura informed me.

"You don't have to sound so nerdy when you say that… Like you know everything in the world."

"I do know everything." Sakura teased me.

"Okay… Then who does Sasuke like?"

"Me."

I raised my eyebrow at her but I didn't say anything. "Sure, sure…"

She glared at me.

"Fine, then who do I like?" I asked her.

"Neji."

"HELL NO!" I yelled at her, my face turning red.

"Is something wrong going on here? We must try to be as youthful as we can be!" A voice came from behind me. I jumped a mile in the air.

"Gai-sensei! Woah! Um… we were just discussing about youthful poses. Sakura said that she like your first… erm… youthful pose. I liked your second youthful pose." I lied, glancing at Sakura. "And… I said hell no because I think your, err, second youthful pose."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, yes, my youthful poses! Lee here can stay here and show you a few more of my favorite youthful poses, while I am going to check everyone else. You will do this youthful job, won't you Lee?"

"Of course, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

I glanced at Sakura and muttered, "What did I ever do to deserve watching Lee do youth poses?" I almost wanted to start doing sit-ups again.

_With Neji_

"Who is that pink haired girl and her partner?" Neji asked Sasuke casually. In truth, he only wanted to know the name of the pinkette's friend, but he didn't want to say that in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke glared daggers at Neji. "The pink hair is Sakura." Sasuke blushed a little at her name and continued, "The brown head is Tenten."

"Tenten…" Neji said grateful for her name. "And Sakura."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and glared back at Neji. "Let's start are laps."

Across the room, Lee began to do some strange poses.

**Thanks for reading! I know this one was short, so sorry! Please review and I'll give you a fake cookie! Lol, jk.**

**~StormWolf**


	4. Gym

**Hello, I'm updating again. Thanks to DarkAnonymous324, MissDeidera, and Echo Uchiha who reviewed. :) Thanks for reading!**

**~StormWolf**

Chapter 4

_What's that guy doing?_ Neji thought, looking at the green guy who was doing poses. Apparently, Gai-sensei had been forcing Tenten and Sakura into watching him. _Interesting…_

"Hey, Hyuga freak. You going to stand there with your mouth open all day or what?" Sasuke demanded. Neji glared at him, but didn't say anything. Sasuke decided that Neji had no comeback and smirked. "Let's start our laps, most of the other groups are staring theirs too." 

"Hn."

Neji glanced at Tenten again before sticking his hands in his pockets and heading toward the running arena.

"…" Neji was speechless. Each lap was at least 50 times as much as a normal lap would regularly be. And they had to do 100? That was 5,000 laps in total!

Sasuke smirked at Neji's expression. "You are such a loser."

_With Tenten and Sakura_

"Um… Lee? I think we've seen enough of your, er, poses. That's enough, thanks." Tenten muttered, glancing at Sakura for help. "Um, I mean, they seem very youthful and all, but don't you think you should show some, um, other kids?"

Lee gasped. "But Gai-sensei told me to show you, and not some other kids! I must youthfully perform up to Gai-sensei's expectations!"

Gai appeared beside them. "Quite right and youthfully said, Lee! I am deeply touched on how youthful you have grown over the past few years! I must have taught you well for you to become so youthful!"

Tears filled the younger of the two's eyes, and he cried out, "You have, Gai-sensei! You have been the most youthful teacher I have ever had! Gai-sensei, you have taught me so well that it brings tears to my eyes!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Tenten glanced at Sakura. "Let's make a run for it."

The two girls sprinted to the running arena.

Sakura gasped.

Tenten gasped.

It was _huge_. Like, knock you to the ground huge. Tenten guessed that there could have been at least 50 regular laps to one of these laps.

"7 ½ laps for a mile, and 50 x 100 is equal to 5,000. 5,000 divided by 7 ½ is equal to about 667 miles. Wow, that's a lot!" Sakura blabbed at breakneck speed. Tenten only gaped some more.

"Now now, we should start running!" Gai-sensei cried from behind them. Again, Tenten and Sakura jumped super high in the air.

"Um… Sensei, couldn't you cut it down a bit?" Sakura pleaded.

"Well… I guess you could do 99 laps." Gai said, looking a little disappointed. "I'll tell the stick-holding people to let you two youthful girls down a lap."

"Stick people?" Tenten said, lost for words.

"Yes! The people who are at the end of each lap and hand you a smooth, popsicle stick when you finish a lap. Not to worry, I bought 5,000 popsicle sticks!" Gai hastily added, seeing the look on their faces which he had obviously mistaken for worry and awe.

"He's crazy!" Tenten said to Sakura as they started down the trail. "99 _laps_… he has got to be kidding!"

"I don't think he was. And I just figured out the calculations. 99 laps is exactly 660 laps if we mathematically say that each lap is 50 times as large as a regular lap."

"Sakura… Our period isn't even that long! He might be cut off! We probably only have to do one of his laps."

"Tenten… One of his laps is equal to about 5 miles, even more than that actually. Why, in fact-"

"Okay, enough Sakura! I don't want to hear you blab about mathematical things or anything, no offense."

"Well, gee, sorry! I forgot that you weren't as smart as me. Sorry for making you jealous."

Tenten shot a death glare at Sakura, but she didn't say anything else. Instead, she grumbled a few words that would have made her mom mad at her.

"Hey, Tenten, wait up!" A voice shouted from behind her.

Tenten turned around. "Kiba?" A wide grin broke over her face. "Hey, I thought you went to the vet with Akamaru today!"

"Well, we came back. Duh!" 

Laughing, Tenten patted him on the back. "Whatever you say, baka. Glad your back."

Sakura smiled. "Is that your boyfriend, Tenten?"

Tenten looked at Sakura for a split second, and then burst out laughing. "No, that's my annoying brother Kiba."

Kiba smiled at Sakura and held out his hand. "How do you do, person?"

"Her name is Sakura, baka." Tenten said, looking amused. 

"Oh, sorry, Sakura baka."

Tenten rolled her eyes at Sakura. "That's what I mean when I say he's extremely annoying."

"Me? Annoying? Somehow those words don't fit together!" Kiba exclaimed, causing Tenten to laugh.

_With Neji_

As Neji watched Tenten pat the brown haired boy on the back, he felt a spark of jealousy. _Who is this new guy? Tenten looks so… happy around him._

A sudden announcement interrupted Neji's thoughts. "Attention, everyone! Because today is the first day of high school, we are going to celebrate by staying in our first period, also known as our homeroom.

The whole class groaned.

_With Tenten and Sakura_

"Oh, dang! We have to stay in for our 100… no, sorry, 99 laps." Tenten complained to Sakura. "This is going to be living hell."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It can't be _that_ bad, you know. I mean, Gai isn't…" Sakura broke off her sentence when she saw the disbelieving look Tenten was giving her.

Kiba snorted an unusually loud snort. "If you guys are done talking on how unfair Gai-sensei is, then maybe you could get some laps _done._ See, I already have 2 sticks out of the 100 sticks." He proudly showed Tenten and Sakura the two popsicle sticks in his right hand.

"Woah, how did you do that? I'm going to be dead when I finish one lap, not to mention 100!" Sakura complained, shooting the sticks in Kiba's hand an envious look.

"Well, as long as you don't try to steal my sticks, I'm fine. Hey, where's Tenten?" Kiba asked, looking around.

Sakura looked around the field too, before spotting the two famous Chinese buns around the lap. "Over there, getting her first stick."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "She's not going to beat _me._ See you, I'm off to get more sticks."

~*30 minutes later*~

Sakura had completely given up on her laps and was walking around, hoping no one would notice. In her hands laid 2 sticks, one which she had bribed Sasuke to give her. "You already have 14, I only have 1. It won't hurt, will it?" She had told him

Kiba, meanwhile, proudly held 9 sticks. He boasted loudly to Tenten, "I have 9 sticks already. That's like, 450 laps in an hour."

Tenten snorted and showed him her sticks in her pocket. "I have 31."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You beat SASUKE? And Kiba, too." She added, when Kiba gave her a curious look.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Just concentrate your jaqure in the bottoms of your feet and your stomach. Shouldn't be to hard."

Sakura looked at her in awe. "You're not even sweating!"

_With Neji_

"I have 31." Tenten's voice rang before him.

_She has 31? What? _Neji's eyes widened. _I have a new rival. Definitely. And she's a _girl!

"How many do you have now?" Sasuke called from behind him, sweat falling from his forehead.

"19. You?"

"15."

"Hn. Loser."

"Yush! I GOT 100 STICKS!" A proud voice rang out from behind them. All eyes turned to the man in green.

"Oh, Lee! I knew you could do it!"

"Gai-sensei, your youthful praise is sending me tears!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

_Not again!_ Neji thought. _This is going to be a long day._

**Lol, I wanted Tenten to seem a little pwnage in this fanfiction, because no offense, but in the real Naruto videos she's kind of weak.**

**Review, please!  
>~StormWolf<strong>


	5. Invitations to the Ramen Party

Yipee! Now that' its summer, I can start posting weekly again :DDDD Well, enjoy (If you can enjoy my story)!

Key:

_Outer/thoughts_

**Inner (or A/N)**

_Chat_

**Well, here's the first chapter!**

**Gai: WAIT! YOU DIDN'T MENTION THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: I'm too lazy to say it. You say it.**

**Gai: StormWolf77 does not own me. Otherwise she would have made me much more youthful.**

**Me: THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY! *Bonks Gai on the head**

**Gai: Ouch… StormWolf77 does not own Naruto. There.**

**Now here's the chapter! :D**

Chapter 5

Neji was sweating. There was no other word for his beads of perspiration that were dripping from his forehead.

He fingered the 24 sticks he held in his hand, of which he had worked hard on retrieving. He had dropped one stick on the way around, and someone else had picked it up and acted like they had ran an extra lap.

"Class! I have a very nice surprise for you!" Gai-sensei called out. Everyone froze, relieved to be stopped from running in the hell machine. "Guess what? I don't think you know this, but actually every lap that you ran is two times as big as a regular Olympic lap!" He called out, beaming.

Lee gasped very loudly and dramatically. "Gai-sensei, does that mean that I ran 200 laps? Amazing! Gai-sensei, you have always pushed me to my limits to make me become as youthful as I can!"

While Gai-sensei and Lee were hugging, Neji glanced at his 24 sticks. I_ ran… 50 laps. It feels like I ran more like 3,000._ Neji sighed and stole a sideways look at Tenten, who was racing past him. She definitely had more sticks than him.

Neji grumbled a little. Sasuke ran past Neji and called behind his back, "You suck Neji. Hurry up. I have 36 sticks."

Neji muttered something barely audible under his breath, glaring at Sasuke. Sure, they were already warming up as friends because they were both cold ice cubes, but sometimes two cold ice cubs weren't very good as friends.

_Wait, did I call myself an ice cube?_

**You sure did.**

_Not you._

**Yup! It's me!**

_Go away._

**Fine. But I have some amazing planning to do! :D Mwahahaha!**

_… Whatever._

Neji sure couldn't wait to see what his inner was planning for him. (That was sarcasm.)

* * *

><p>Tenten's POV<p>

I ran past Hinata's cousin, Neji. He had less sticks than me! Mwahahaha! But, I guess since Sakura volunteered to be the stick holder (Gai-sensei had said yes, because she was since a "youthful blossom"), she gave me like 15 sticks every time I ran a lap. Lucky her, she didn't even have to run that much!

I looked at my 62 sticks. Awesome.

I didn't mention it to Sakura, but I noticed she would give Sasuke an extra two or three sticks every time he ran a lap, and she would blush. Sasuke would accept, but only for probably the obvious reasons. Every time he took an extra stick, he would glance at her and mutter a "thank you" before racing off again. Then Sakura would call out, "You're welcome!" When he wouldn't answer, she would stare disappointed after him.

She was so in love with him.

I saw a stick dropped on the floor in front of me and bent down to pick it up. Then I whistled and began to jog again.

-*~10 minutes later~*-

"Sakura! Give me 30 sticks!" I called out.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Cheater," but she still counted out 30 sticks and handed them to me.

"Gai-sensei! I finished 100 laps!" I called out.

Gai-sensei was here in a flash. His whites momentarily blinded me as they flashed into a fancy smile.

"Good job, my young blossom Tenten!" he beamed at me. I smiled a weak smile at him.

"… Thanks."

"GOOD JOB MY YOUTHFUL AND YOUNG BLOSSOM TENTEN!" Lee's yell was much louder than Gai's, making it seem like he was trying to drown out Gai's voice. "YOU HAVE GOTTEN SECOND IN THE CLASS! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Lee! It is very well and youthful for you to compliment Tenten's lap running!"

"Thank you, Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

I left Gai and Lee to hug as I plopped down on the floor, feeling exhausted. I gulped a quick mouthful of water from my water bottle and glanced at the people in my class. Neji… Chickenbutt-hair (Oh wait, I mean Sasuke), Sakura, and a ton of other people I didn't know.

I could say that today was an… interesting class.

* * *

><p><span>Hinata's POV<span>

I studied my drawing. It was a picture of a blue wolf sitting next to an orange fox. The blue wolf was supposed to be me, and the fox was Naruto. Of course, I would never say that out loud. That would be much too embarrassing.

I wondered how Tenten and Neji-nii-san were doing. Probably they were running in laps or stretching. At least my class with Gai was only an hour, while Tenten's class was and hour and 15 minutes. But today was a day that we got to spend all day in homeroom, so that was good for me, though maybe not for Tenten.

Just then, Naruto walked past my desk and dropped a note beside me, barely noticeable. Then… he winked at me!

I blushed.

Then Naruto walked over to his own desk and began to draw space aliens coming to invade earth, and I was free to read the note.

_Hey Hinata_

_this is naruto. Wazzup? Im bored. I saw ur picture. i think that ur cat and ur dog is really cute. :D r u coming to my house for ramen today? Im free right after school so if u want to come ur invited. Im going to text tenten sakura ino neji shikamaru temari sasuke and kiba to invite them too. I hope u'll come to my prty 4 ramen. xD_

_Naruto_

I blushed again. I was invited to his house for ramen! I couldn't believe it!

But… he thought that my fox and wolf were a cat and dog. I didn't want to argue with him, but then it was a little embarrassing to know that he didn't know what I was drawing.

I drew up my courage to face and tell him. Turning around, I said shyly, "N…naruto-kun, I-"

I stopped in mid sentence. Naruto was talking to another orange-blond haired girl, and suddenly they both laughed. Naruto grinned at her and she grinned back at him. I blushed and felt a pang of jealously inside me, but I pushed it away and turned back to my work.

Naruto-kun… who is that girl? Do you… like her? I thought.

I thought I heard someone call my name, but I wasn't sure. My thoughts were still on that orange haired girl.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's POV<span>

"Hey, Suski! Can I borrow your green color pencil?" I called to the orange-yellow haired girl.

She laughed. "Naruto, when will you ever learn to bring your own stuff?" But she gave me it. I laughed along with her.

"N…naruto-kun, I-" I heard Hinata stammer in front of me. I grinned once at Suski before turning around to face Hinata.

"Yeah, Hinata?" I asked, but she didn't answer. Did I make her mad? Why wasn't she replying?

"Hinata?" I asked uncertainly. Still no reply.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "BOO!"

She jumped up a mile in the air and turned around to face me. Blushing, she stammered, "O-oh, hi Naruto-kun. Uh… D-do you need me?"

I laughed. "I got you there, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed even further. What was wrong with that girl? Well, I guess I still had to text Tenten and the others. I took out my phone.

_Naruto: hi tenten  
><em>_Tenten: hey who is this  
><em>_Naruto: me  
><em>_Tenten: very specific  
><em>_Naruto: wut r u doing rite now  
><em>_Tenten: oh I finished running my laps so im just sitting around doing nothing  
><em>_Naruto: awesome so today im gonna have a ramen prty and ur invited, k?  
><em>_Tenten: oh sure that's cool ill be there. When does it start  
><em>_Naruto: rite after skool  
><em>_Tenten: k ill be there_

Naruto smiled a goofy and happy smile and winked at Hinata, who blushed.

This was going to be one fun day.

**Okay, please review!**

**~StormWolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! Oh, I edited chapter 5. :D Please read it if you haven't already. XDDD**

Key:

_Thoughts/Outer_

**Inner or (A/N)**

Chat

**DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto.**

**Masashi Kishimoto: I DO! *Whacks me on head**

**Me: Ow… I don't own Naruto. Otherwise I would have made Temari and Shikamaru a pairing.**

**~StormWolf**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Tenten's POV

I texted a quick message to the person who texted me.

Me: Hey u nvr told me who u r yet

Anonymous: oh dis is naruto srry

Oh, so it was Naruto. I should have known from the ramen. I pushed the "add to contacts" button and typed in Naruto.

Me: who else is coming

Naruto: im gonna invite hinata neji kiba sasuke ino sakura etc.

Me: how do u know them

Naruto: im awesome

Me:… no srsly how do u know them

Naruto: me and sakura r childhood friends so i know some kids that went to her old skool duh

Me: ok

Naruto: ;D

Me: want help to txt them all

Naruto: sure u get de girls I get the boys

Me: ok wats sakuras #

26 seconds later

Me: hey is dis sakura

Sakura:

Me: hullo?

Sakura:

Me: ooookay…

Sakura:

Wait, I forgot Sakura was in gym with me. I looked up and saw Sakura still handing out sticks. Then I looked and saw "New Text message" on the screen oft he vibrating hot pink phone next to me.

Oops.

Me: hey naruto

Naruto: wait im txting kiba right now brb

Me: k but I need hinats #

Naruto: kk

12 seconds later (That was fast, he must have memorized it :D)

Me: hey is dis hinata

Hinata: Who is this?

Me: GUESS

Hinata: Sakura?

Me: nope

Hinata: Are you Ino?

Me: nope and y r u using perfect tok

Hinata: Sorry?

Me: sigh watevr keep guessing

Hinata: Fine, I'll use "txt tok." R u tenten

Me: MWAHAHAHA U R USING TXT TOK NOW!

Hinata: … :( srry

Me: srry yea i am tenten

Hinata: lol xD

Me: i need inos #

Hinata: sure

25 seconds later

Me: hey this is 1010

Ino: awesome this is ino

Me: … i no tat pig I wuz the 1 who wuz txting u

Ino: o yea… oops

Me: lol

Ino: don't call me pig

Me: n e ways, narutos having a ramen prty rite after skool want to come

Ino: whos zat

Me: …

Ino: oh yea sakuras childhood frend rite

Me: duh and also hinatas crush

Ino: Ooohlala! i gonna play match maker

Me: sure whatever u can do hinata and naruto if i get to do sakura and sasuke

Ino: HELL YEAH!

Me: kk gtg bb

Ino: yea cya

Right then, Gai-sensei came over. "Hello, my youthful student Tenten. The bell is about to ring, so why don't you go over to lunch?"

I smiled. "Sure Gai-sensei."

"Tenten!"

"Um…" I sweat-dropped. I was NOT going to do the Lee/Gai-sensei hug thing with him. Sorry sensei.

He looked slightly disappointed, but he called out, "Class! You may stop doing our youthful laps and we can go eat lunch now!"

Lee looked excited. "Gai-sensei, thank you for letting us take a youthful break! I will promise to make it up to you by doing 10 more laps when we come back from lunch!"

Gai smiled. "Why thank you, LEE!"

As tears began to fill in Lee's and Gai's eyes and they began to hug (with a, whoa, wait, what? A sunrise appeared in the background!)I raced over to Sakura and grinned at her.

"Hey Sakura. You're invited to Naruto's ramen party after school." I called to her. She smiled at me. "I'm going to come!"

As we walked to lunch, I asked Sakura, "Do you want to play matchmaker with Hinata and Naruto? It's so obvious they like each other, but they don't show it."

She grinned. "Sure!"

At lunch…

I stalked up to Hinata. "Hinata! Ask Naruto out!"

Hinata blushed. "Why?"

"He likes you! Just ask him out! Come on, you know you like him! And I know you like him too! Just do it!" I grinned at her. She blushed.

"I… I don't!"

"Don't lie to me Hinata!" I smirked at her red face.

She sighed. "F-fine, if it makes you h-happy." Her words contracted her eyes, which were filled with anxiousness, excitement, embarrassment, and shyness.

Naruto was creeping up behind Hinata.

"HEY HINATA!" Naruto suddenly yelled, hugging Hinata into an enormous bear hug. Poor Hinata. She looked like she was going to faint.

Right then, Neji stood up very abruptly, glaring at Naruto. Oh, right. Hinata and Neji were cousins. It was probably the over defensive cousin thing. He was about to stalk over to Hinata and Naruto when I kicked him REALLY hard and glared at him. "He's not hurting her. Sit down."

Neji glared at me before realizing who I was. He blinked, then murmured, "Tenten?"

I asked, "How the HELL do you know my name?" At least I was buying Hinata some time, which was starting to get back the regular color of her face and was muttering something to Naruto.

He shrugged. "Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

I guess Hinata chickened out, because at that moment Naruto yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear. "HEY YOU GUYS ARE ALL INVITED TO MY HOUSE FOR RAMEN! WE'RE GOING TO PARTY!"

He stood up and began to dance. Everyone was staring at him, so Sasuke hissed, "Sit down, dobe!"

Naruto whined. "Shut up, teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Do-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura and I shouted in unison.

Sasuke glared at me and merely glanced at Sakura before sitting down. Sakura blushed.

Naruto looked very mad. "N-naruto-kun, d-don't b-be mad!"Hinata stammered, blushing at him.

Naruto smiled at her. "I'm not mad at you, Hinata!"

Hinata looked relieved. Neji, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to kill Naruto. I kicked him under the table and he glared at me.

"So, my house, right after school. Let's go!" Naruto grinned.

Ino nudged me. "Hey, who's that?" She pointed at Kiba.

"Oh, that's my brother Kiba. Why?" I asked her.

"He's kind of cute."

Please please please review! :D


End file.
